We're not Tom and Jerry
by 94linesplusme
Summary: Pokoknya sampai mati pun Sehun tidak akan pernah menyukai makhluk jelek, dekil dan hitam seperti Jongin. Sehun tidak mengerti apa bagusnya Jongin sampai semua cewek menjerit setiap melihatnya. Kaihun, Sekai, BoysxBoys, Review juseyo


Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo and other

Rate : T

Disclaimer: everyone belongs to God

Warn : Typo dan kesalahan tata Bahasa dimana-mana. kata-katanya emang nggak baku. Penulis masih amatir. Just enjoy, and relax guys.

* * *

1.50 a.m

Lagi-lagi Sehun melihat jam di handphonenya. Kegiatan itu sudah ia lakukan dari tadi setiap 10 menit sekali. Entah kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali saat ini. Belum lagi ceramah membosankan dari dosen botak yang berkumis tebal di depan kelas. Seakan sudah menjerat lehernya dari 1,5 jam yang lalu. Hiperbola memang, tapi sungguh siapapun yang berada di kelas ini pasti sudah mati kebosanan dari tadi. Kecuali sekelompok nerd yang duduk didepan. Cih, Sehun tidak mengerti mereka makan apa sih sampai tahan mendengar ceramah dosen tua ini. Katakan saja Sehun murid yang kurang ajar memanggil dosennya tua, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Yang penting ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia hanya mengatakannya dalam hati. Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak mendapat nilai E di mata kuliah ini. Ia memang bukan siswa yang pintar, tapi dia cukup paham bagaimana mahalnya kuliah disini. Walau lebih sering malas juga sih.

"Yes !" Sehun berseru kecil begitu melihat jam di handphonenya menunjukkan pukul 2 tepat. Ia menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar kedepan. Berharap dosen segera mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"baik, sekian pelajaran hari ini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan. Semoga apa yang saya sampaikan tadi dapat kalian pahami dengan jelas. Minggu depan kita akan membahas tentang…" _Well_ , Sehun sudah tidak terlalu mendengarkan lagi ucapan dosennya. Ia sudah siap-siap berkemas untuk segera keluar kelas. Nanti ia pinjam saja catatan temannya. Toh ujian tengah semester masih lama. Sehun memang tipe mahasiswa skl alias sistem kebut semalam. Belajar itu cukup malam sebelum ujian saja.

Sehun segera berjalan kearah aula begitu keluar dari ruang kelas. Tadi ia sudah janjian dengan Kyungsoo—sahabatnya, akan bertemu di depan aula gedung fakultasnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil Sehun. Kyungsoo yang tengah melahap roti pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "bagi rotimu ya?" lanjut Sehun begitu sampai dan langsung melahap salah satu roti Kyungsoo yang masih utuh tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empunya.

"kau itu darimana sih? Habis dari kelas apa selesai lari keliling lapangan basket ?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Sehun memutar matanya malas "menurutmu? Tentu saja kuliah"

"tapi kau terlihat lelah sekali. Seperti selesai kerja keras"

"tentu saja aku lelah. Asal kau tahu saja kelas pak Kim Dongwoon itu sangat melelahkan" jawab Sehun kini sambil meneguk cola yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"tapi kau pasti tidak melakukan apa-apa Sehun. Aku yakin memperhatikan saja kau pasti tidak"

"nah itu dia, aku tidak memperhatikan saja sudah selelah ini. Apa lagi jika memperhatikan. Bisa-bisa aku langsung pingsan keluar dari kelas" ngeles Sehun lagi.

"terserah kau saja lah" Kyungsoo mengakhiri. Ia malas mendebat Sehun. Tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"KYYYAAAA" suara teriakan menyita perhatian Sehun dan Kyungsoo seketika dari kegiatan mereka.

"suara apa tuh?" Tanya Sehun kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"biasa, paling cewek-cewek yang histeris karena melihat Kim Jongin latihan dance. Biasanya kan memang hari ini ruang latihan dipakai Jongin dan anak-anak dance latihan" ucap Kyungsoo seolah sudah hafal jadwal latihan Jongin luar kepala. Sebenarnya gara-gara studio seni dekat dengan ruang latihan klub dance. Kyungsoo yang tergabung dalam klub paduan suara biasanya nongkrong di situ. Jadi dia sudah sangat paham jika tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan histeris dari arah ruang latihan dance.

"cih, dasar cewek-cewek lebay, makhluk hitam seperti itu saja histeris" ucap Sehun sinis.

"hey, meskipun hitam, Jongin itu tampan lho" sahut Kyungsoo.

"tetap saja hitam dan dekil begitu. Apa bagusnya sih dia. Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja. Masih banyak laki-laki tampan di dunia ini. Misalnya personel boyband EXO. Itu baru tampan" ucap Sehun malah ber-fanboy ria.

"eyyy, tentu saja jangan bandingkan dia dengan idol dong Hun. Kalau saja Jongin itu artis terkenal aku yakin juga banyak fans nya. Orang sekarang saja fans nya sudah banyak. Lagipula kulitnya itu eksotis dan seksi"

"ya! Kyungsoo-ah. Kenapa kau malah membelanya. Jangan-jangan kau juga ikut jadi fans si hitam itu?"

"aniya, itu yang sering dikatakan fans nya Sehun-ah"

Mungkin benar juga. Kim Jongin si manusia hitam itu memang tidak jelek-jelek amat. Lumayan ganteng lah. Sehun akui itu. Tapi cuma sedikit . Ingat cuma sedikit. Tidak banyak.

"memang kenapa kau bisa sangat membenci Jongin sih?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Dari sekian banyak manusia di kampus ini tidak pernah ada yang membenci Jongin bahkan sampai seperti Sehun. Sehun seperti sangat anti dengan Jongin. Kalau ada anti-fans dari Jongin mungkin Sehunlah yang menjadi anggota pertamanya.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _hyung, kau bercanda kan ? apa salah ku sampai kau ingin kita putus hyung" ucap Sehun serius. Tangan kanannya memegang handphone yang didekatkannya pada kupingnya erat. Berusaha mencerna ucapan sang kekasih. Matanya kini memandang hamparan taman kompleks rumahnya yang tidak begitu ramai._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah mengerti lah. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi" jawab suara diseberang_

 _"_ _tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan ku seenaknya hyung" ucap Sehun tak terima_

 _"_ _ini lah yang aku bilang sifat kekanakan mu. Kau terlalu posesif dan suka memaksakan kehendakmu"_

 _"_ _apa? Kekanakan. Aku tidak kekanakan. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tahun ini sudah masuk kuliah. Sekarang kau dan aku sudah sama-sama mahasiswa hyung. Kau tidak perlu malu pacaran dengan anak SMA lagi" ujar Sehun masih gigih._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku dan kau sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kita sudah tidak cocok lagi."_

 _"_ _Chanyeol-hyung…." Rengek Sehun. Ini jurus terakhirnya, biasanya selalu mempan jika keinginannya tidak terwujud. "aku masih sangat mencintaimu hyung. Jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _"_ _maaf Sehun-ah. Kau masih muda. Kau pasti bisa bertemu pasangan hidup yang lebih baik dan pantas untukmu"_

 _"_ _bullshit. Ini pasti gara-gara Baekhyun teman sekelas mu itu kan" kini Sehun mulai emosi._

 _"_ _Sehun-ah. Jebal. Jangan bawa-bawa Baekhyun dalam hal ini. Sudah lah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Annyeong"_

 _"_ _hyung, tapi…." Sambungan teleponnya terputus secara sepihak sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kalimat._

 _"_ _AAAAAA DASAR PARK CHANYEOL TIANG MENYEBALKAN" teriak Sehun sambal menangis. Tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengarkannya. "KAU BRENGSEK. LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK. APA KURANG KU? KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU UNTUK SI EYELINER MANIAC DAN PENDEK ITU" ucap Sehun masih memaki-maki. Ini lah Sehun, dia akan marah-marah jika keinginannya tidak terwujud. Tidak peduli siapapun atau apapun pasti akan ikut kena amukannya._

 _"_ _HEY kau" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. "diam lah, aku sedang konsentrasi menghafal gerakan dance. Berisik sekali" ucap lelaki dengan kulit agak gelap dan tinggi hampir setinggi Sehun._

 _"_ _kau yang berisik. Tidak kah kau lihat aku sedang sedih hah?" ucap Sehun sewot._

 _"_ _dasar drama quenn. Sudah kalau mau menangis sana di rumah. Jangan disini. Mengganggu sekali"_

 _"_ _suka-suka ku. Kau yang aneh, kenapa latihan dance disini. Tidak ada tempat lain apa?"_

 _"_ _ckckck, ternyata benar kata pacar mu. kau itu kekanakan sekali. Pantas saja kau diputusi" ternyata lelaki ini mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan Chanyeol di telpon tadi_

 _"_ _mwo? Kau ini siapa? Seenaknya menilai ku."_

 _"_ _aku? Aku kim Jongin. Kenapa? kau ingin berkenalan dengan ku hah?"_

 _"_ _aku tidak tanya namamu. Dan tidak peduli juga. Dengar ya, jangan pernah bilang aku kekanakan lagi" ancam Sehun, walaupun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Jongin._

 _"_ _kenapa? aku hanya dengar obrolan drama kau dengan kekasih mu tadi. Lagi pula apa namanya jika bukan kekanakan? Kau menangis seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya"._

 _"_ _grrrr" Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia baru saja kesal gara-gara tadi park Chanyeol memutuskannya. Kini makhluk hitam bernama kim Jongin juga ikut membuatnya kesal._

 _Pukkkk_

 _Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat sasaran ke kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin meringis sakit._

 _"_ _ya! Namja sakit jiwa. Kau benar-benar tidak waras apa?"_

 _"_ _iya kenapa memangnya? Dan kau namja hitam jelek, pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habis"_

 _"_ _iihhh dasar nenek sihir" ucap Jongin akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan namja seperti Sehun. Lama-lama ia bisa ikutan gila._

 _"_ _tapi sebelum itu, rasakan pembalasanku untuk mu" Jongin lalu mengambil sepatu yang Sehun lemparkan tadi lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh sampai kearah kolam._

 _"_ _YAAAAA SEPATUUUUKUUU!" teriak Sehun marah melihat sepatunya dibuang oleh Jongin. Jongin tertawa begitu melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Ia segera berlari dari tempat itu sebelum Sehun mengamuk lagi._

 _Flashback end_

 _._

 _._

Begitulah awal pertemuan Jongin dan Sehun. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu saja beradu mulut. Kebanyakan Sehun yang memulai duluan sih. Sehun itu tipe orang yang suka lama kalau menyimpan sakit hati pada seseorang. Jadi setiap bertemu Jongin, ia selalu saja kesal. Dan salah satu cara ampuh bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya adalah dengan marah-marah. Ditambah Jongin juga tipe orang yang tidak mau mengalah jika berhubungan dengan Sehun, maka terjadilah perang dunia 3 setiap mereka bertemu.

"sudahlah Kyungsoo-ah, tidak usah bahas makhluk hitam itu lagi" ucap Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hey, kau dulu yang mulai bertanya"

"tetap saja , aku selalu kesal apapun yang menyangkut si hitam itu."

"tidak baik lho Sehun jika membenci sampai segitu nya, jangan-jangan…"

"jangan teruskan! Aku tahu apa yang ada di otak mu. Sudahlah kenapa kita malah membicarakan si Jongin sih. Seperti dia artis saja. Ayo Kyungsoo-ah, kita pulang" ajak Sehun. Belum sempat 2 langkah mereka beranjak tiba-tiba punggung Kyungsoo didorong oleh seseorang, membuat Sehun yang berjalan didepan juga ikut tersenggol.

"Aduh" ringis Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap si penabrak yang tak lain ternyata Kim Jongin yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. "aku tadi buru-buru, aku menghindari sekolompok massa itu, kau tahulah" ucap Jongin lagi sambal menganggkat bahu. _Sok keren_ —dimata Oh Sehun.

"oh geurae. Aniya. Gwenchana" jawab Kyungsoo tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Toh dia tidak luka ataupun lecet-lecet juga.

"hey hitam, kalau jalan itu bisa liat-liat tidak sih?" ucap Sehun sewot. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya bingung.

"sudahlah Sehun-ah, jangan berantem lagi" lerai Kyungsoo

"tapi memang kenyataannya si hitam ini main tabrak kita seenaknya"

"Ya! Namja sakit jiwa. Kau kenapa sih? Hobi mu itu marah-marah ya? Jelas-jelas aku tidak sengaja. Kalaupun aku sengaja nabrak, juga bukan kau juga yang akan kutabrak" balas Jongin ikut sewot. Kini Kyungsoo hanya menatap 2 insan ini pasrah. _Well_ , perang dimulai saudara-saudara.

"ih tidak usah sok keren deh. Kau pikir kau selebriti papan atas apa?"

"kalau iya kenapa? dibandingkan kau, namja tidak waras yang hidupnya penuh drama. Kau itu cengeng sekali sih, tersenggol sedikit saja marah"

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"lalu apa namanya saat kau menangis ketika diputus kekasih mu itu"

"YA! HITAM JELEK, kau mau kubunuh haa?" kini Sehun mulai teriak-teriak. Jongin selalu mampu memancing amarahnya.

"uhhh takut. Namja cengeng seperti mu mau membunuhku" ucap Jongin malah tambah mengejek Sehun.

"YA! Kalian berdua, bisakah kita akhiri perdebatan ini. Serius, aku bingung. Kenapa malah menjadi masalah besar sih?" ucap Kyungsoo jengah dengan perdebatan tanpa ending antara Sehun dan Jongin.

"kau tidak liat Kyungsoo-ah. Si hitam ini yang cari masalah duluan" bela Sehun.

"mwo? Jelas-jelas kau yang marah-marah duluan. Orang Kyungsoo juga bilang tidak apa-apa" jawab Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"sudah Sehun, Jongin. Kenapa kalian setiap kali bertemu selalu berantem sih. Sudah seperti tom and jerry, tau tidak?"

"Ewhh, enak saja. Si hitam ini mungkin iya seperti jerry si tikus, hitam, dekil dan jelek"

"biarin asal aku tidak cengeng seperti mu. Pantas saja kau diputusi pacarmu. Sifat mu seperti ini sih"

Cukup. Sehun sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Jongin sudah bawa-bawa masalah pribadinya. Mungkin orang seperti Jongin pantas dihadiahi lemparan sepatu. Tidak peduli jika kejadian tempo hari di taman terulang lagi. Muka Jongin yang menyebalkan membuat Sehun ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu.

Bukkk

Sayang sekali sepertinya Jongin sudah memprediksi serangan Sehun. Dengan sigap ia menunduk sebelum sepatu itu mengenai wajahnya. Dan alhasil orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya lah yang menjadi sasaran lemparan sepatu Sehun. Entah siapa, Jongin tidak tahu, tapi suaranya cukup keras. Jongin yakin pasti sakit.

"aduh, sepatu siapa ini?"

Mampus. Sehun bergidik ngeri begitu tahu sepatunya tanpa segaja mengenai pak jonghoon, si dosen paling killer di kampusnya. Sehun yakin ia dalam masalah besar sekarang begitu melihat ekspresi beliau. Satu-satunya solusi yang terpikirkan di kepala Sehun sekarang ialah kabur dari sini. Toh bapaknya juga tidak tahu namanya. Tidak peduli jika ia harus lari dengan satu kaki tanpa sepatu. Yang penting dia kabur dulu.

"dia pak, sepatu dia" tunjuk Jongin sebelum Sehun sempat kabur.

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa melukai seseorang, mungkin Jongin sudah tercabik-cabik sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Sehun harus kabur secepatnya. Bapaknya juga tidak tahu namanya. Nanti juga ia lupa wajah Sehun. Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa disini ia tidak mungkin ingat wajahnya nanti.

"Namanya Oh Sehun Pak. Mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Teknik Informatika pak" tambah Jongin lagi membuat Sehun sekali lagi melebarkan matanya kaget.

"baiklah anak muda ikut saya sekarang. Jangan coba kabur. Kalau tidak nanti saya umumkan namamu di papan pengumuman"

Sehun mengangguk pasrah mengikuti pak jonghoon. Kalau ia kabur sekarang, pasti nanti juga akan dicari sampai ketemu. Ia tidak mau namanya dipajang di papan pengumuman sebagai _most wanted person_ oleh dosen se killer pak jonghoon. Hidupnya tidak akan bisa tenang ia selama kuliah disini.

Sehun menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dari ruangan pak Jonghoon. 30 menit full ia mendengar ceramah tentang tata krama dan sebagainya. Selama itu pula Sehun mengumpat dan menyumpahi Jongin. Belum lagi tugas dari dosen itu yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai kompensasi dari perbuatannya. Sehun harus membuat resume dari beberapa journal. Ayolah, membaca buku saja Sehun sudah malas setengah mati, apalagi journal-journal dalam Bahasa inggris itu. Sehun berjanji akan membunuh Jongin jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti. Hari ini penuh kesialan bagi Sehun gara-gara Jongin.

"HHAHH gara-gara si hitam itu. Dasar tukang ngadu. Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Sehun tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sepertinya saking asiknya menggerutu, Sehun tidak menyadari ada ember berisi air dan pel di jalan yang ia lalui. Sehingga tanpa sengaja ia menendangnya dan membuat ia terjatuh.

"AHH" teriak Sehun. Terlambat, Sehun kini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin habis ini ia akan ditemukan dengan tubuh terluka, atau mungin kepala berdarah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin Sehun juga akan mati. Sehun Cuma bisa berharap setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari tugas yang diberikan oleh pak jonghoon. Semua ini gara-gara Jongin hitam. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Sehun masih sempat menyalahkan Jongin. Kalau sampai Sehun masuk neraka gara-gara mengumpat, maka itu salah Jongin juga.

Tapp

Sehun menutup matanya. Tunggu kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit. Apa kalau sudah mati kita tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit lagi? Sehun memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Ternyata seseorang tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Persis seperti adegan picisan di film-film romantis yang sering ditonton kebanyakan wanita.

"anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sepertinya tengah kesulitan menahan beban tubuh Sehun. Sehun berkedip. Tidak. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. Lalu kenapa ada seorang pangeran tersesat di kampusnya? Pria ini benar-benar tampan. Kulitnya yang bersih, mukanya yang tampan, rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan sepertinya ia memiliki keturuan eropa atau amerika. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat ia juga lumayan tinggi.

"hmm bi-bisa kah kau berdiri?" tanya pria itu lagi pada Sehun yang masih setia di posisinya. Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kini ia merasa seperti sedang melakukan adegan romantis dimana si tokoh utama pria tengah memeluk si tokoh utama wanita—tentu ia menjadi tokoh utama wanitanya disini, walaupun dia seorang pria, kemudian dengan backsong musik yang romantis. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian sang pria mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menci—

Bruuk

Tubuh Sehun terjatuh dari pelukan sang pria tadi dan akhirnya menimpa ember yang berisi air. Hal ini cukup membuat pakaian Sehun basah.

"Aduhh" Sehun mengaduh sambil memegang bokongnya yang sakit. Well, Cuma sakit-sakit saja sih, tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Sehun pikir kepalanya akan terbentur, berdarah dan ia akan mati. Ternyata semua hanya khayalan Sehun saja yang berlebihan.

"maaf, aku tidak kuat menahanmu. Kau agak berat" ucap sang pria merasa bersalah melihat Sehun kesakitan.

Sehun menatap pria itu agak kesal. _Enak saja berat, kau saja yang payah._ Batinnya. Padahal Sehun termasuk pria yang kurus di kampusnya, seenaknya ia dikatai berat. Kalau saja wajahnya tidak tampan, mungkin sudah dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Sehun. Tapi sayang kalau wajah rusak, bisa habis stok makhluk ganteng dibumi.

"kau niat menolong tidak sih? Lihat baju ku jadi basah nih?" mulai lagi deh mulut berbisa Oh Sehun. Padal salah dia sendiri tadi malah berkhayal dulu bukannya berdiri.

"maaf, pakailah jaket ku, kasihan kalau kau nanti kedinginan" ucap pria itu sambil memberikan jaketnya pada Sehun. Jangan lupakan senyum manisnya. Oh My God. _The most beautiful thing ever_. Kalau begini Sehun tarik lagi kata-katanya tadi tentang pria ini. He's sooo perfect. Benar-benar pria paling sempurna yang pernah Sehun temui dalam hidupnya. Melebihi dari Chanyeol—si mantan terindah menurut Sehun. Chanyeol mah sekarang bukan apa-apanya.

"Terimakasih"ucap Sehun tersenyum—mulai jinak gara-gara dipinjami jaket.

" _No problem_. Oh iya aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa" pamit pria itu yang membuat Sehun agak sedih mendengarnya.

"Hey, tunggu nama mu siapa? Jurusan apa?"

"Kris Wu, kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku jurusan arsitektur"

Tuhan, sepertinya Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada makhluk ganteng bernama Kris, yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sejak detik pertama dipertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hey hey reader-nim sekalian, i'm back with ff yang agak drama and pasaran. cuma pengen ngerame in ff kaihun sekalian udah lama nggak nulis. jangan lupa kritik dan saran.

gomawo #Bow


End file.
